1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a short-circuit protection circuit and, more particularly, to a short-circuit protection circuit applied to a voltage regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voltage regulator module (VRM) is used to provide an appropriate operating voltage to a load (such as a CPU). If the high side transistor of the voltage regulator module (such as a high side metal oxide semiconductor (MOS)) is damaged and short-circuited, the CPU may be damaged and thus the whole electronic system cannot normally operate.